izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
LMX Presents: MORE Roleplays
Yuki don't edit this yada yada Shippings *~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Yeah, now it's probably $500 something. *LMX: I wonder if Vlad keeps a scrapbook of pictures of Danny... *3:33 Really Big Hat RBH: In Regular Show it was 50$ in whole *3:33 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: *Punches RBH in the arm playfully* Wouldn' *3:33 Really Big Hat Danny: Um. Ew. *3:33 ~InvaderXeena~ Wouldn't that be an awesome episode?* *3:33 Really Big Hat RBH: It would if I shipped it *RBH: I don't think I ship it that much *RBH: I dunno *3:34 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: But you still ship it a little. *LMX: because it is SOOO canon. *3:34 Really Big Hat RBH: XD *Danny: Um. No, it's not. *3:34 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: One night, at 2:47 in the morning, I was laying on the floor thinking up random shippings. *LMX: I came up with JazzxTucker and SamxJack. *3:35 Really Big Hat RBH: I SHIP JAZZ AND TUCKER ALL THE WAY *3:35 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Because I'm crazyyyy *Smiles like nothing was said* *LMX: OH MY GOD SO DO I *3:35 Really Big Hat Danny: Okay, I"m getting disturbed *3:35 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: JAZZ AND TUCKER IS JUST SO LIKELY *3:35 Really Big Hat RBH: I KNOW RIGHT *3:35 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: I don't see why--as far as I know--Tucker never tried to flirt with her! *LMX: She's PERFECT for him! *3:35 Really Big Hat RBH: I'M PRETTY SURE IT WAS HINTED IN FRIGHTMARE *3:35 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: REALLY!? *LMX: I'll have to watch that lat--WHEN *3:35 Really Big Hat RBH: YEAH, IT WAS SO AWKWARD *3:36 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: GIMME THE DEATS! *3:36 Really Big Hat RBH: WHEN THEY FEEL ON THE MATTRESSES, AND THEN THE FLOOR, AND TUCKER WAS LIKE "IT'S, EH.. A..." AND JAZZ WAS LIKE "MATRESS FACTORY" AND IT WAS SO AWKARD AND ADORABLE *3:36 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: *Squeals* *3:36 Really Big Hat *AWKWARD *3:37 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: AND REMEMBER AT THE BEGINNING IN DANNY'S DREAM? (If I'm not getting episodes mixed) *LMX: IT WAS SO ADORBS! *3:37 Really Big Hat RBH: Totally! *Danny: HOW'D YOU GUYS KNOW ABOUT THAT!?!? THAT WAS PRIVIATE!! *3:38 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: TV show. *3:38 Really Big Hat *PRIVATE *Danny: -.- *3:38 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: But you totally like her. *LMX: DANNY AND SAM ALL THE WAY! *Squeals* *3:38 Really Big Hat Danny: I-I do not! *RBH: Yeah you do *3:38 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Yeah you d *Do* *LMX: TECHNICAL JINX *LMX: You owe me a JazzxTucker drawing this time. *3:39 Really Big Hat RBH: SLKA;JFDASLFD I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO DRAW ONE *3:39 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: But you so love Sam *LMX: Or should I say "Wes" *3:39 Really Big Hat Danny: I do not! *3:39 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Do to! *3:40 Really Big Hat Danny: -.- Do not! *3:40 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Do to. *LMX: You dreamed about her *LMX: And you love her sooo much *LMX: And it's obvious /she/ likes /you/ *3:41 Really Big Hat Danny: Um. No. I do-- Wait, what?? *3:41 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Look at the facts. She had the same dream as you. She's defended you countless times--counting for DxS or not--She obviously likes you. *LMX: She just didn't make her move until Phantom Planet. *LMX: Or was that you? *LMX: Meh. *3:42 Really Big Hat RBH: It was Sam. And Danny... Technically it was both *Danny: Whatever... *RBH: Cuz Sam kissed Danny's cheek, then Danny kissed her. *RBH: So yeah, technically it was both. *3:42 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: *fangirl squeal* *LMX: IT WAS ADORABLE EITHER WAY *LMX: *Fangirl squeals loudly again* *3:43 Really Big Hat RBH: *fangirls with you* *3:43 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: *Giggling like crazy* OH THE IMPLIED FACTS... SO MANY *3:43 Really Big Hat RBH: Mhm. *RBH: Don't even get me started with Fanning the Flames *3:43 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: EVEN JACK KNOWS THAT THEY LIKE EACH-OTHER! *Fangirl squeals louder than before, almost deafening Danny* *LMX: THAT EPISODE WAS JUST... AJKDJKAKIDIOKSOOWEDOLKSD *3:44 Really Big Hat Danny: Just... No. *3:44 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: EvenifIhaven'tseenitinawhile *LMX: BUT STILL *Squeals* *Really Big Hat Danny: Can you stop, you're hurting my ears *3:47 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Sorry. *squeals softly, if even possible when one is fangirling* *3:47 Really Big Hat Danny: -.- *3:48 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: I LOVE ALL THOSE LITTLE FACTS ABOUT DxS! *LMX: THEY'RE SO ADORBS AND CUTE AND FLUFFY AND-- AND-- AND-- *Almost passes out* *3:49 Really Big Hat Danny: Yeah, please stop talking about it *3:49 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: REMEMBER THE FAKEOUT-MAKEOUTS?! @RBH *LMX: THEY WERE SO CUTE!! *Squeals and almost falls over* *3:50 Really Big Hat RBH: SJKLDJF *Danny: Shut. Your. Face *3:50 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: YOU KNOW DxS IS CANON WHEN EVEN JACK SHIPS IT! Category:LMX Presents: Category:LMX's Semi-Stories Category:~InvaderXeena~'s Pages Category:~InvaderXeena~'s Semi-Stories Category:Other Category:Funny Category:Random Category:Chatroom Category:LMX's Pages Category:Awesome Category:Awesomeness Category:Epicness Category:Fun times